Cause I love her
by smallestuke
Summary: (SessRin One-Shot) Inuyasha and his gang try to take Rin away, but Sesshomaru and Rin dont agree.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: **I wrote this fanfiction 2 years ago and recently re-wrote it. So, if you wish to read the original one shot itll also be the next chapter ;)))**

Salty tears spilled down flustered cheeks, a high pitched scream ripping through the air. Limbs flying without a thought, balled up fists colliding with multiple faces. Kagome and Kaede both held the young child close, arms coiled around her torso.

"Rin..." The single name was spat out, laced with venom. Two sharp white fangs poking out of his slightly parted lips. The whites of his eyes were pink, jagged lines painted on his face. Opposed to his normally smooth features.

In-between the demon and the human was a half breed. Inuyasha staring at his older brother, Sesshomaru, in the same way. Sword drawn, aimed at the elder. "Kaede said she should live with her own kind!" The half demon spoke in a low growl, bending his knees, preparing himself to launch for another attack.

"But Rin doesn't want to live here!" The heavy wind carried her voice, Rin successfully kicking the old woman off of her. "Not with you, not with anyone!" The expression on her maturing features hardened, the look of pure determination written across her face.

This small action seemed to have calmed the lord, his nails shrinking, fangs disappearing. "Rin," he started, her entire being perking up at the sound of his voice. "Go inside the hut, you may come out in a minute." Without hesitation the young child slipped from Kagome's grasp, making her way to the nearest hut, the one Kagome and Inuyasha shared.

The smell of Rin's tears still stunk his nose, the heavy scent of her sorrow and distress hung in the air. He wouldn't give up, not if she wasn't going to either. The same look of determination appeared on his face, letting his inner demon free.

Rin couldn't help but let her curiosity eat away at her, peering out from the front window. Her small hands resting on the wooden frame, no glass separating her from the outside air. Feeling the mid-summers wind flow through her brown locks. Drying any of the remaining tears on her reddened cheeks.

Chocolate orbs caught sight of a fight. The two half-brothers brawling it out. Sesshomaru wasn't using his sword, poison leaking from the ends of his fingers. The two taking turns, attacking and defending, everyone around helpless, just left to watch. Just like every time the brothers crossed paths.

"You think this is good for Rin!?" Inuyasha growled, holding up his weapon to defend against the others sharp nails. "Look at you, you're a monster! You'll just end up hurting her!"

The small female took in a breath, not letting it out. She could feel her body tremble with angry. Nobody was allowed to call her lord a monster! Her feet made a small noise against the wooden floors, the feeling of grass on her bare feet were normal. "You're wrong!" Her voice was venomous, booming through the open fields. Both hands were placed on her hips, the two demons ceasing their fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru is no monster! Milord is kind and caring! You don't know him like Rin does, Rin knows the real Lord Sesshomaru! And Rin will not allow you to speak of him in such a manner!" Her attitude and power was that of a woman, the fire in her eyes burning through the half demon. She took a deep breath, taking light steps, walking towards the demon who had taken her in. A large smile was spread across her features, eyes closed as she tilted her head up to look up at him. "I'm sorry if Rin embarrassed you."

Her voice was gentle, her large eyes peeking open, feeling a slim hand rest on her head. His silent way of accepting her apology, or stating there wasn't any need of one anyways.

Sesshomaru swiftly turned in the opposite direction, taking his leave, Rin at his side. "Wait," the voice started out loud, but softened at the end. Sesshomaru didn't bother to turn around, but stopped where he stood. "Why? Why do you want to keep a human child by your side? You of all people Sesshomaru!" Kagome's demeanor showed she needed an answer, curiosity eating at her.

The lord took a moment to think about it, before turning his gaze to the small female beside him. His large hand reached down to grab hers, running his thumb lightly across her pale flesh. "Because, I love her."

Those simple words made Rin gasp, pulling her hand away to cover her mouth, eyes as wide as plates. While Inuyasha stood disgusted, snarling. "Really Milord, you love Rin?" Her tone was childish, a hint of excitement added in.

"Yes, my Rin," he smiled, his hair draping down, making it so only she could see. The truly rare and beautiful sight. Rin felt her heart melt, her lord had always been beautiful to her. His soft pale skin, flawless and godly. The marking that covered his high cheek bones, leading down to his sharp jaw line. His light pink lips, so kissable.

Pink tainted the child's cheeks as she was caught staring at his lips, her vision connecting with his. Sesshomaru's most beautiful feature, his golden eyes. "Rin loves you too..." A gentle hand was placed under her chin, a smirk dressing his lips, pressing them against her forehead, "another day my love."

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Old Version

The demon lord growled at his stupid half-brother, "Give me back Rin!" Normally the lord hid his emotions, never letting anything out. The clod ice heart he once had had melted for one person only, Rin.

Kagome and Kaede held Rin as she struggled "Sesshomaru-sama!" She screeched, pleading for help. As they carried her away the best they could. She kicked and threw her arms around, biting Kagome.

Inuyasha folded his arms "Kaede says she needs to live with her own kind! And but the looks of it, she really needs to." The half breed grunted, blocking his brother from going to Rin.

The tears spilled down her face, as she wiggled her way out from their grip. She ran as fast as she could to get to her Lord. Her small feet pounding on the earth. Miroku jumped in front of her. Blocking the way. Kagome ran over and picked Rin up "Rin! You're going to be fine, just calm down. You just have to sit the in hut so we can talk to Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched as the human girl he saved covered her eyes with her bangs. "Then I get to go back with Sesshomaru-sama. You promise?" She muttered out with an attitude. The priestess nodded, setting Rin down. She slowly walked into the hut.

Everyone went by Sesshomaru. "Are you crazy!? You can't keep carrying a human child with you!" Inuyasha screamed, Kagome adding "She only a child! She could get hurt!" Just after Sango chimed in "Yeah, I thought you hated humans!?"

The lord ignored the questions and shouting. He just thought about Rin. He could smell her tears from where he stood. It sickened him. Poor Rin was crying her heart out and he could do nothing, his Rin. They took her away from him, causing them both pain. No... Rin would never feel pain as long as he lived! He would never let anyone or anything hurt her. His Rin...

"Move aside!" He yelled, his eyes becoming pink and his markings jagged. They all took a couple steps back not to be in the demon lords path. His nails leaking poison. "No!" Inuyasha screamed going face to face with angered demon.

Rin sat in the hut crying. She didn't want to be there, she wanted Sesshomaru. Despite her young age, she felt a tingly feeling towards him. It wasn't a bad feeling, but a very good one. She felt whole when she was near him. She felt save. Nothing could get her, he would protect her. Like he always did.

But now Inuyasha and his gang were trying to split them apart. She wouldn't allow it! She would be with Sesshomaru-sama forever. No matter what. Nothing would change, never. She hated humans! They were greedy, and didn't think about others. Cause if they did, they would know she wanted to be with Sesshomaru.

They young human snuck out of the hut, walking quietly behind the homes. She masked her sent with fumes from Kagome's bag. What she saw warmed her heart, but at the same time frighten her. She felt pleased that it was all for her, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The two demons were fighting, while shouting about where Rin would stay. Rin watched as their battle drug out. Sesshomaru got so pissed he actually badly injured Inuyasha. He stuck his sword threw his stomach out out his back. "You really are stupid..." The eared head coughed out "What do you think Rin will do when she sees this? Cause I bet she'll think you're a monster! Exactly what you've always been!"

Rin stepped out from behind the hut "Sesshomaru-sama will never be a monster, Inuyasha! No matter what he does. He could kill you for all I care. But my opinion won't change. To you he is a heartless cold demon lord. But you don't know him like me. In my eyes he's kind, loving, and gentle. Something that you will never understand! Call Milord anything you want but he is no monster!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at his wards words, so... Meaningful. Those words brought a smile to his face. But he smirked when he looked at Inuyasha. Rin was right, Inuyasha would never understand. Neither does Jaken. But he knew for sure, Rin did. She was the only one who would ever understand.

Rin walked up to him slowly, all eyes on here "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you milord..." She went to apologize before the powerful demon cut her off "No need to be sorry."

When Rin smiled brightly. Memorizing the lord. Her beautiful smile, that brightened anywhere she went. Rin's big brown sparkled in the sunlight. Her messing hair flowing down her back.

The demon picked the girl up in his arms and started to walk swiftly away.

"Sesshomaru!" The full demon turned around looking at Kagome "Why do you let Rin travel with you? Why do you want her by your side?" Kagome asked walking forward so she was in between Sesshomaru and everyone else.

The half demon grunted, expecting a answer like 'That none of your concern'. Sesshomaru had to think for a minutes till he found what to say. "Because... I love her..." He proudly stated. Turning around walking into the forest. Holding the giggling girl in his arms, as they disappeared.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin got the demons attention "Did you really mean it? That you loved me?" She looked happy and sad at the same time. If he said yes she would be so happy, that her lord likes her. But if he said no she would probably go back to the village, or ask his true feelings.

"Yes... My Rin." He whispered into the human's ear. He moved so they were looking eye to eye. Lips only inches away. The felt like they were being pulled together. Rins eyes closed half way. Closing all the way, same a Sesshomaru as their lips met.

"So it's true..." Rin muttered after the kiss "Humans and Demons can love..." They smiled at each other, as he set her down. And they walked into the setting sun holding hands.


End file.
